


Unairu

by mechaofficereader



Category: Digital extreme, Free to play, Game - Fandom, Grineer - Fandom, Jordas, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Warframe
Genre: 18 - Freeform, Blood, Braton, Crewman, Elite crewman, Excalibur, F/M, Fluff, Gernaral, Gore, Grineer - Freeform, Halfdeaf, Jordas - Freeform, Kela de tham, Kloy yitik, LEWD, Lancer - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Lotus, MAG, MOA - Freeform, OC, OCs - Freeform, Operator - Freeform, Orokin, Sarturn, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Teshi, Trinity - Freeform, Tyl regor - Freeform, Unairu, Vay hek - Freeform, Warframe - Freeform, Zariman, boobs, clem - Freeform, lex - Freeform, mechanical, own charaters, ships, space, stone - Freeform, vor, worm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaofficereader/pseuds/mechaofficereader
Summary: It was base on a question and a theory when I was play the SD  there was a boy and jordas  he was a awesome Cephalon very nice  but what happened is they live player live. I found a player who made in too a characterTheory : the boy who gave up or killedJordas and atlas but no operatorQuestion: show mercy or move on





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at warframe beta and I love jordas soooooo yeah 
> 
> Warframe best game ever

The corpus have discovered a tenno tomb portal deep in inside mercury surface, inside a sleeping tenno inside (he dreaming about sculpture and toy figure) the moment they bring it to the surface it beacon started producing signs  
Somewhere in space a near eris "operator is alive?!" he started to connect to lotus " yes jordas wha-"before she even finished her sentence jordas cut her off (my operator lives I have his location but it on the move to venus!" lotus try to calm him down "I will send a squad a after him just send me the coordinates."

Mewhile in the corpus transport ship the pod. Guarding is 3 osprey and 6 fusion moan. Inside lotus try to contact him" tenno tenno are you alright? " she try again" tenno are" she hear a yawn "wha..what time is it....?" she reapply with "5:14 am" the took a min to respond " wha...?" she said it again " give 8 more hours" he fell back to sleep

7:50 Mins later jordas try calling him"Olem are you alive!! After that all that waiting it good to finally meet you" he took moments to try remember what happened(I don't remember anything about him) "sorry I don't know you also I don't know your name. Who are you?" he responded " I am Jordas, am your care taker.you for separate after.... Something I can't remember." he having a flash back to what happened it was people with many different pod but I was in a rush they send me to a random location to be sure." I barely remember it was a big blur to me" lotus cut in the conversation "tenno you will be crossing the saturn border I recommend to have to turn off your communications for safer mesures." she worries about him if they found out are comunication or else die from them.

"Olena please be safe we will rescue you when your out of saturn borderd" lotus cuts comunication and he backs on his own it seems good thing that he have a lot of patience for this."wait what I need to... Oh nevermind there a tube"

On grineer ship command section. "commander(kloy Yi'tik) we sighted a corpus ship heading this way, shall we make contact?" a tall grineer woman in light green and black accent pull up carrying a machete one side and a kraken on the other. "if they need to pass then of course" the grineer look back to the console and connect to the ship " your clear to speak commander."she walk near the console than leads forward" corpus ship 608 please advise that you need to be boarded for security check. "it took sec to respond" this 608 we accept your security check" she turn the other grineer " get 65 troops ready I want to make this go smoothly as possible." the responded " yes ma'am" I she step away from the the commanding section to head at the to the air look where there meeting. Wil she walking she dig in her pockets for a flat very flat book 1 inch x 4 inch just to look at it *I want more to your story but will have to read you later*

Down to the lower level, 65 troop of elites lancer get ready for the boarding. The corpus she slowly stop to the boarding dock.

Mewhile back on the ship Olem feel the engine has stop, (huh guess the ship stop,) then feel some things locking one if the airlock. The drone started to shut down in a orderly fashion. Then he started to feel something amazing the other ship made a vibration that is amazing to listen too, with many machines parts moving independently with a nice tone. he started to hear foot steps and many of them they all halt but one it alot heavy then the rest. " I Wonder what they look like". 

back to the grineer squad. The leader walk up to the captain and his to guard towering over them she reach her hand out "documents?" the captain give a table document "is this your first inspection" the captain said not " all rights then" she made a sign with her cybernetic arm and they all split up In group of five checking every room for some illegal item or Infestation. as for cargo she will inspect them her self. "there coming my way I better stay still" the door open as they walk in a massive pod with stone covering the gold parts with a pod in the middle of it. The five started to in different direction as for the bigger on stated to walk to the pod("oh boy.. hope this goes well") said the tenno inside. 

As she look over she can see a sort of body suit inside but it was hard to see, she use here arm to remove the dust and to see more clearly. As he sit still he can see the helmet of the massive being " grineer it has been a long time to see thos....." I as he she lean in for a closer look, but her breats are being pushed up against the glass grabbing the operator attention "grineer weapons!!"the operator down south started to feel hot. as she leads back up, she grab her mask and reveal her face. To him her pale face is like a canvas and have patch rights bottom cheek as for the letf it have a massive patch going down her neck with tired eyes she still looks great with orange eye and those very blue lips. his heart started to race and his members started to get wet. The woman started to look around with her own eyes it not very day you see this. She perch her self on the pod and started to speak to the captain "where did you get this" the captain answered with honestly. While she press against the glass the tenno is enjoying the view "mercury huh in a tomb huh I guess he had a story to tell" she lift her self off the pod and one of the lancer reported all is clear "well captain you are free to go will just return to our ship" she star walk back with the rest of the troops  
". as the tenno listen to there foot step leaving the ship he wanted to look at her More" I wish I can look at her more she was so nice. " he think what she was like what she would look like her figure but continue to listen to her foot steps that start to get farther and farther away as she walk down hallway after hallway. By getting to the airlock of there ship, with many others groups meeting there. She turn and check all 65 of the troops are here. The started to head out as she lead them like a mother geese with it children.  
As they do the door behind them start to close than I lost them vibrator are gone."i am going to miss her and the ship.

 

The engine started to warm and we started to move again the drone reactive and started to walk back in to the octogone position that was I noticed so far the other drones disappeared why they actived do too he didn't want to move to risk. " there so many drones. Maybe a feel what the ship look like any way." he started to feel around the ship was pretty big but not as amazing as the grineer ship, also alot smaller and lot quieter with many drone walking in the hallway, most of the crew are in the break room but some are doing security. (Anyway i am getting bored of this ship I think I will go sleep). 

Olem started to sleep a little do to there nothing else to do in this pod than sleep. He slowly getting started to dream. He slowly started to focus a slab of stone 50 in l x 80in h x 65 in w, he clap his hand than a tool pop up opening it there are tools drill, chack, sand paper, chisels. He let go of box but it does not fall it just float there, Olem pick the drill and start to rough form the the stone I pushing the large drill bit in the stone like aluminum going through it and did the same on the other side, than the front but more off. He going and it slowly but surely some mistakes are made but he fix them a pitch. It started to take form the very round. Hours later the details are added and was finish. It was the mystery grineer who he saw lining over his pod. the back side have nothing but a flat surfaces. "guess that will do for now "he slow drift off to sleep 

Mewhile on the orbiter waited as the operator is making it way through the saturn he waited hours, just to wait until they jump" why does he finally reappeared I have to wait more time now" I started to hear a magnetic drum in the arsenal room and was getting annoyed by it, he move location too the lower "Would you be quiet!!!" the figure turn and tiled his head on "your hitting the sentinel 599 time!" the figure punch the taxon one more time "seriously.... Look get your braton, lex and those ready I want the operator alive.!" the figure give him a thumbs up. He started to do hand sign but jordas ignored it, "how long do I have to wait" another five Mins pass "I am taking over the ship" the inpatient of the Cephalon have run out. Started hacking the ship navigation to immediately get out of saturn junction. Lotus was coming in the "jordas what are you doing" jordas to a sec " I am doing a malfunction to the ship so it jump to jupiter and it will loose power with a higher probability to get him out of there."

The ship started to the shake as if the as the engine room gone to overdrive the ship just jump in to hyperspace with out warning. Olem hit his head against the inside the pod." aghhh.... What the fuck "he started to taste salt in his mouth and slowly feel pain in his back. He yeld loudly to all that pain" why do I feel soo much pain!! "he breaths rapidly trying to numb the pain with his hands but does not work" I don't want the hell going on but it hurts like heck" he started to feel around to get a sense of what going on. First the security, was off line and there foot step I think. *boy my head hurts like a son of a bitch* He feel the engine room and it was dead silent.  
He open his eye all he can see is pitch black."what the heck happenings!?" lotus came online "tenno listen carefully" 

Mewhile on the grineer ship grineer lance just got information that the corpus she ship jump too jupiter. "general kloy the corpus ship just jump shall we pursuit them" the gernaral took a min à she turn her head at his lancer " no it be a waste of time anyway, there is nothing to value there!" she turn her head back to the window and look at the stars, "Roger that general" the lancer turn back to his station. The grineer gernaral turn and walked to and announced that " I will be going to my room report any thing odd happened" walk to her private quarters to rest a bit. The room was small with a desk and large rectangle bed hard steel with a very thin blanket. She take off her helmet and toss it on the decks and taking some armor" layed on the bed and pulled her Orokin book, than put her arm on the floor and slide it too slot between the bed and the bed frame and pull out a notebook opening that have 5 pages that have Orokin alphabet and slowly translate to grineer, she manage to do 10 word but they won't do to translate over 30 terabytes of information. "this is going to take me forever to translate" as she says with a heavy sigh. She started to side track Start to through the file after files. Until she bump in too a file that had many images on there of children but one stood out from the rest the picture was two children sleeping in a bed together sound of sleep. She stared at it deeply "wh-" she questioned it she does not understand this emotion she pulled away from her face to see the bigger picture it way looking alot better she try to describe the but she got disturb by a voice on the intercom "madame the queens would like a report" she turn off her book and close her note books, quickly put on her armor. 

"I swear they always disturb me at the wrong time" she continue mumbling under her breath, she head to the commande center and soldier started exiting the room,the door shout behind her, sit at one of the desk, the first screen showed a red butcher with a square of on it shoulder vor, the next is the new ahead of grineer research tyle regor and questionable helmet, the next grineer gernaral is ruk in his orange armor head of artifacts excavation, the next showed a good ally of her Kela de thaym head of the execution of rathum. And last but most hated is Vay hek head of political matters.... Manipulate grineer, and bad spending habits. "greetings my queens" as they all speak the elderly queens started to speak in her raspy voice "what is the report" Vor step forward to speak "the excavation is going well uncovering" Orokin technology but mercury tomb was uncover by the corpus kloy spoke up "they pass trough here" Vortex was curious and ask what they had " they had a nearly broken pod but it was covered in stone and inside looks like corps." vor face turn in to disappointment "bah it useless to us" Kela de thaym started her report "there was a report that one grineer managed to escape the executioner they found a flaw in the arena we need to fix that" a young voice come over " we can grant that request". 

They coutinue on research "the statue on the decaying found that are original copies is too old I could modify the cell, and also all are upgraded will be ready in 3 years, as are project ghoul will take 4-5 years we require some specific clone that we need. Kloy questions" what type do? " tyle response" addiction, depression, psychological, physical, and defected. Basically. " her next question is about the upgrade. He explained that we need to be prepared that if we face the tenno." as they finish up the report they disconnected. But Kela stayed to talk "so how it feel to be a gernaral of you own ship" kloy to a sec to answer the question " taking commande to this visel is a pain In the ass well at least it better that the training camp back on earth" Kela chuckle "yeah we're I killed my first ten defector that try to run, good time" she pretend to laugh with her never a big fan of her humor and coutinue but lowering her voice "did you crack the book code yet?" she panic abit "hmm no all manage to do is get some old photos. "Kela sigh to hear. " well I guess that just junk better throw it away " (nope I am going to keep it)" yeah I guess so anyway I have to go hail to the Queen" she said the to her and disconnected "well that dealt with" she walk out and told the crew to get back to work until the second shift the all saluted and March to there pose she ahead back in her room and took off her helmet and laid back oh her bed "why do I feel so bored with this commander crap. I wonder what it like where I am not a Grineer. Oh well" she turn the light head off to sleep. 

Back on the corpus ship emergency power was turned on the I trying to figure out the problem and they started to detect four ship aboard the main ship as three tenno drop from the vents the started to hear the lotus"tenno this à rescue, exterminate we need you to pick are new tenno to his warframe..." the excalibur, mag and loki look up the and see a massive figure falling through the vent breaking them with his shoulder and landing with a mighty impact making there team fall to the ground. They look up and see a atlas taller than all of them "this will be your partner until you give the tenno back to him."

[Squad chat]  
Exculibur: okay  
Mag: roger  
Loki: Roger. Now let get new guy

Loki and exculibur run off, will mag stay to say  
Mag : good luck  
And storm of with the rest of the group. Atlas walk out the room and started to see around the ship started to go down the a different way running in too 3 moan and 1 crew man he jump the three moan. Punch one to letf other one the right and the last one right in too the ceiling. The was about to trigger weapons the taxon freeze him in place the atlas walk behind and elbow him to his back making the freeze corpus bleed  
https://youtu.be/9hHM8nmePsA  
Walk over with a mighty rage see the à massive group of crewman he crack his hand and pull out his tekko he Stat running at the first one and snap his than toss him out the window locking everyone with him  
Atlas : don't unlock the door  
Exculibur : why?  
Atlas : going to have some fun  
He run to the first crew smash his foot, doing a upper cut ripping his head off roll with his arm up at his face and launching one arm at his stomach going right through and him apart toss torso to the moa gun making it exploded with blood causing very to can see with all the blood he grab one leg and toss them against the all will there is a explosion barrel shot it wit it lex making a explosion of parts everywhere he turn his head shot the leg of the moa run at it ripped his head off  
Atlas : open it  
Loki : Roger  
As the alert goes of as the silent vacuum of then the door unlocked as they see in horror what happens to there comme ally ripped apart. The moment they moved atlas toss the moan body at the two crew man knocking them back. He drop kick the moa head through a elite crew man and hitting the camera. He started to walk pull out his lex and shit the two behind the moa and one more rushing in the room. 

He look around if it clear the room and after all the corpus or in this case corps he walk on the stairs and at the entrance of the storage room to switch to his braton. And lock and load rush just to see 3 osprey and 6 fusion moa. Roll shooting one in the leg not making in progress he focus on the hovering osprey to lower the shield. He look around try something effective and efficient somethings like that empty ferrite crate. He pick it up toss at them he try to take out the osprey but he managed to take them all out. To his surprise  
He walk up at the pod and see the operator is still alive and well.  
Atlas :I got operator marking location and waiting for back up make it in 1 min  
lotus : wait how can you control your warframe without transference!?!  
atlas:long story, less important.  
mag :. That cool I will be there I 50 sec.  
loki: what transference?  
he waited a bit until he hears a door open that was mag and excalibur. He pointed at mag to ask to open the pod. Mag magnetic power forcefully ripped opened that Olem can get out "finally out of that tin can and it good to see you Vulcan!  
As the excalibur and mag cock there head to the side with confusion  
mag:Vulcan?  
atlas:nickname.  
excalibur: ah  
as the atlas kneel on one knee Olem try make sense what to do next" so do we leave? Or.. " as he get interrupted by the lotus" tenno get inside your warframe " he got confused of the voice he hear but atlas point at his head. "oh hello who is this?"she responded with her booming voice" I am the lotus. Please step Inside your warframe " he turn around still confused atlas got up and walk to him" wait step in my warframe how get In.....oh never mind " atlas walk in to him making vanished like a magic. Mag giggling  
atlas : this was not the first time.  
Olem turn around and see the lotus in front of him"hi you be lotus I think?"  
Lotus " that is correct" he turn to see this tale curvy woman with a signature helmet. (she scary looking) she speak with her gentle voice " my child you are now a tenno you shall learn the way to be a warriors". He thought it over it "a warriors. Huh" the lotus ask question that was difficult to answer " do you remember the ten-zero accident" à bit of memory flood back to and one was not the greatest being a science project " yes I was there I after the event I was experimented on it was so cold " lotus walk to him give a hug to slow a mental pain. "margulis save you" there was a moment off silent she noticed that Olem Other side has some sort of wire hanging of his ear " tenno was this from the experiment" he answered with a quick no most like he heard it a thousand times. She step back and ask the the final question " there is a tenno way take a seat" as the transference open he walk to it and sat down and started to see his warframe through his eyes as power flows through him atlas has his power back. Olem comes out of the transference and speaks to lotus " this feels amazing" she smile and ask him " what did see" he answered " there was mountain stone, I was holding it it was soo big!?!" the lotus explain that the focus class is unairu "you will start learning more about your power with teshi and other tenno" he wants to know about him but he will meet him soon. "are you ready tenno"  
"Yes I am" 

Hour pass by as atlas entered the ship, as Olem is going to give a hug but he saw that Atlas was drench in blood "uh----- vulcum your a mess. Hmmmm how do we clean you up?" he turn to jordas "jordas where the moop. " he answered "operator we don't have one."


	2. gallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally out and about to enjoy some space air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this one out hope you enjoy this read there will be a lot more character development\  
> maybe I will try some image to make a bigger picture

Olem started to look around but is very confused of what is what in the ship "hmm jordas where is my room and the washroom" as jordas voice echo in the room "oh operator forgive me I have forgotten please head to the transference room." as he walks back in the four panel open up on the floor. "the first panel and on the left is your room" as he looks down the room was empty but had some shelves and a large work desk with computer. "where's the bed?" as soon he said that, the room double it seize and a large king size. But there were one large pillow and nothing else " where the blanket and other stuff" as jordas explains "operator the fabric was getting old so have to 'donate' to the relay." as he lift himself up and move to the next panel. "this the bathroom" the bathroom had normal stuff sink, toilet, what that is that look like a toilet but really, shower that transform in a bathtub, a washing machine, he moved to the next panel there was a kitchen and the final was a entertainment room with hologram as he turn look up at jordas screen and ask oh to I get without hitting my face against the wall? " he had the answer" well the gravity changes when you enter the room. ". As olem walk of the of his room he feels the gravity shift and his body adjusting to it. Just like walking in a room.

He look around see how empty." jordas " he answered" yes operator? "  
" what is are budget? " jordas pull up a screen with amount" are budget is 56000 credit operator " the olem jaw drop how much credit" woah that lot credit " jordas replying" as we need to get some supplies " he was confused and how long he slept the Orokin market was probably destroyed with old age" where do we buy are supplied? " jordas replied with" please come to the front of the shit and I will show you. " as he walk up the ramp and and see two terminal" two you're right the market and to the left is codex and the net. " as olem look at the market station but the codex was interested the most" may I use the codex "olem ask with abit of excitement. Jordas giggle abit" operator the whole ship is you're " olem realize it" right I forgot.! " he walked without wasting any time and try to grab chair. " where is the chairs " jordas responded" we don't... Have any? "olem sigh" who's idea was not to add chairs in this ship " jordas joking said" Blame développers who made the ship " he sigh" yeah your right "

As he turn on the codex and look over faction there were 3 faction corpus, grineer and the infested and at the bottom there à section about weapons scrolling lower were objects. The next page showed warframe there's a couple. Olem started with the corpus they all look the same but the robotic were very interesting. And was developed in the animo series the blue osprey are the weak point.  
Next was the infested though they were Extinct, but I guess it survived there are charger, runners, ancients but the most dangerous are the parasitic they suck the warframe energy like water there range of effects is 30m.  
And finally the grineer. Lancer are simple. They take 40% over the solar system, "all there mask look freaking cool and look over the bombard and heavy gunner" woah there huge. " he started to think really loud though on the heavy gunner I made a outfit. Zariman under his make he drooling abit." OLEM" he snapped out of it and turn too jordas " you were staring at the image for 5m.12sec what are you thinking" and he straightened himself and he said " I would like to have that massive gun in her hand" he pull up a screen of the module gorgon " the gorgon is a high firing rifle. Great taking down corpus but not so great on armor target with the bullet just making bumps. With the right mod you tear right through the armor with corrosive bullet." as jordas explains. Olem stood from the codex and step over the the market terminal and started to shopping the supply, bedding, a personal terminal, buffing wheel, food, soap, towel, buffering oil, paper, pencil, and music data. Gamma, grineer, smoke, classic colour pack and some clothes lot of it in earth tone. It almost everything but no hearing aid. "jordas" he ask anything medical arguments "sorry operator but there aren't any arguments in the market" olem sigh heavily, as zariman unhood it self as he scratches his left side with his defective side of his ear. Itches really bad after being out of cryogenic sleep. The wire sticking out of his is not helping either. "jordas how long will the item come through?" jordas to sec to track the estimated time. "8 hours maybe more"  
"Really that long! Dam.." jordas told him there is some film in their entertainment room. "yeah good idea but I am going to take a steam shower my ear is itchy hell." as he turn and walk to through the arsenal he see Atlas on the arsenal pad lazy lay down on floor plays with his jade blade with a gold rim throwing one in the stop at the mid air, then throw the other one in the air hitting the first ball and making the other second one e locking in place he does repeatedly. Olem walk in front of atlas making him stop throwing his ball "hey" he waved hello. "it's good to see someone with a familiar mask or face." he started to make hand movements, yes I know sir me and jordas were very worried can you tell me what happened to you. Olem shook his head “sorry not today I am not ready to tell you.." atlas made a movement with his arm, no problem sir.  
“anyway I have to go I need to wash down" atlas made two fingers pointing forward, later. As he tenter the transference room he as jordas to play his new track " Jordas! Play Vivaldi four season winter on a loop" jordas played the music. As walk his room he started to strip of the zariman suit hood first, then the sleeve, next the leggings no problem, and the last is taking of the under that will be the pain in the ass.

After a min he finally got a zipper and pull it down with no problem. The rest of the suit came off easy all now he wearing is tight black boxer connected to his suit and his members. He try to tug it but he feel a ball. "okay...... There.. Much be a button somewhere?" he look around the crotch section there was a small release that had a red peg stick out. He rotate it counter clockwise and the air release he was a enable to pull it his member with a sigh of relief better not ask jordas or atlas it we will be very awkward and try to explain it to them.

As he toss them in the cleaners walk in the steamer and enjoyed a good long shower after all this time it was very odd too take in being In a warframe on mercury. For I don't know how long, but good.  
capture by corpus and my fun ended my excalibur was probably destroyed. I miss that body a little I mostly rely on my hand to hand combat and my jump power. And grineer change so much there not what though they were before slept I miss my Grineer brother. I wish I knew what happened to him. As he wash down he started to clean the member’s crowd and slowly turn erected."ah screw it" he laid on the wet floor getting wet from the the hot steam water covering his body try to imagine some woman with a very nice fit figure she doesn't show much on the face but it like

____________________________________________________

As the alarm of the galleon ship goes off. Troop mobilise to get searching for the Intruder,there was hard knock on the door" general the tenno have come for you " as the mechanical door to the massive heavy gunner walk out with experimental weapons called the argonak with her jetpack with a black mask deep red eyes she what going on" what is the situation " the lancer replied with" there are 3 excalibur what's the plan? " he thinks over" attract them to the Common hallway I want very shield Lancer and to mark a barricade and napalm I want them out of my gallion"the lancer turn à round to communications and told everyone the plan.

Squad chat  
Nuuk (red) : what the hell dell you had one job!!  
Dell (blue) : I did not plan to bump I two heavy gunners in that room!  
Nuuk: I told you to go get the information not go to the barracks!  
Dell (blue) : it's my first time in a galleon ship I follow the mark.  
Nuuk (red) : you gone completely different direction!  
Id-4 (black & neon blue) : shut the hell up a keep running I want to get out of here alive.we are going to meet up with Dango.  
As they turn next corner they see a massive squad of shield Lancer walling them. as soon as they noticed this the door lock behind them.  
Nuuk: aw crap!  
The Napalm started to bombard them with heavy shoot. They reacted fast going over them but being surrounded the whole ship crew. A voice was heard "welcome to my gallion do you have ID!"nuuk unload his last ammo of his lato only the last one hit her shoulder. She responded with " no ID. " she wiped out her arm pointing at the hole squad started to take aim unleash their onslaught the the 3 tenno use super jump to move out the way of the narrow hall in the larger twin cannon room. There were (ballistic) on both side of the room in of row of 8 making show to try and hit the tenno. One shoot hit making him trip   
Nuuk: dammit  
Id-4 : you okay  
Be here you can answer a massive grineer general landed his back and kicking him to the massive pipe bounce off  
"you tenno skoom" the tenno pull out a burston on and braton prime and took aim at grineer general making bullet bounce off of her armor, they started to fall back.  
Nuuk: well we need to abort and we need dango to open the room, out of this death trap.  
Tenno fought back hard taking out elites lancers and then blinding them with radial blind. Taking cover on the top of the cannon.  
Dell: I think where saf-  
Before he can find the general found very easily with her jetpack knocking them back down on metal floor. As she land she pulled out and agronak took aim. "to the void you puppe-" before finish she feels a blade piercing her stomach seeing it was a white sword with a gold edge. As she turn her head she sees looking who stab her in the back. Loki, he pull it out her body making her on fall head first to the floor blood started to flow out her body  
Dongo: sorry I am late try to get the information we came for you guys own me  
Nuuk: jackass!  
Dell: aw man  
Id-4: let head to extraction  
As the started to run the grineer start to run to their general and calling their medical officers, as she see tenno live she start to think of the picture and her research " why I am..." she black out.  
The tenno ran for there life as they trying to get to extraction as the lotus said in worry "tenno that was a high risk mission and nearly lose your warframe be more careful next time"  
Nuuk sigh heavily from his " well my excalibur need heavy repairs. Anyway I am heading back to my orbiter" as they dispersed  
lotus laid her chair managing five other mission. That is going on she thought of maybe getting a set of hands to manage more missions "you being locked out" she said over her screen. As she thought of Olem for a while and made a decision to give him a gift. As she pulled a tab that said to do list she add (give a medical warframe to Olem with arcane voice)

 

"hello" it was pitch black cold even she responded again "hello...... Is anyone there" it slow got lighter in room she noticed she have limbs and nude " where i am where is my armor!?!."? The room started to fade in. The room started to morph. She was confuse. Her body was acting on it own "where am I going?" twisted and turn never ending. She started to hear voice of why. The room started to change to from grineer hallway. It started to bleeding every turn she see more and blood filling. All the way to her feet’s a she slow feel something gripping her leg it tug her hard pulling her to the floor.  
she fought back ripping off the mass and continued running and see the marine lining up. For some reason they were all looking at one direction. Down, she looked closer and see that we're all Pierce all there faces they all have holes , even she through them but they look up and to walk forward in the bloody hall.the hallway ripped them apart using their bodies are extra limbs to grab them faster.   
she got pulled in with from the faceless marines "noo!" she struggled harder and but there grip will not let go. As they bring her closer head first they loose up there grip. She kick one off. And toss the other in too the door. She ran but more and stop her in tracks. She try to remove them. But no budge. As the claws move to her face. The pulled back. She shut her eyes. And nothing she continue closing hers, she still waiting for but still nothing. It was slow opening her eyes everything froze in place. She looks around them she blinks  
She feel to the ground and see the door open and see the two children. Standing there. With tired eyes. The other child looked like a clone from the Orokin age. The other kid was Orokin with a pair of odd headsets she try to say something but the door shut. She wanted to see more of them, she wanted to understanding them.

She slowly woke up to the medical bay and dok thul was examined her vital he spoke with a "ah you're awake. You're lucky that it just gone through your organ it was a easy fix. If I was any Higher, it would cut off your lower nerves system. “She looked around and look down at her stomach" the wonders was close up a new patch of scar to her collection. " how long was I out." he turn to her and looked at the time on his wrist " about 2 days" she sigh to ask to next " was the number of casualties?" he look at table, too look up reports he wrote. " let see we have 50 elites, 35 butcher, 2 bombard, 1 napalm, 3 ballista, and 2 gunner we have 25 injured.  
She look around and see her crew in the medical bay still sleeping. It was probably negative hours. “so when I am out of here?" she ask dok he ponder over it " it will most likely be tomorrow. You're able to walk around but you need to go on a liquid diet, for your organ to easier time to heal up." it was good news to hear. Going back to the mystery of the Orokin note. " dok I will see you later" he turn and say " only if you broke something"

As she walk down the hall head to her shift, walk pass soldier saluting to her. She had a massive figure with her arm behind her back and pondering what the heck type of dream she had with confusion. *the dream was way to horrified but those kids. I need to see the picture again if I am certain. After my shift I think I am able to double che--* she feel the pain in her stomach still sting as bad * better just reporting in. * as she made her too command center and made her report and giving task to the 5 Grineer commander to take over so she better deal the pain in her stomach.

As she walk back to her room she sigh heavily in relief to have somethings to lay on. She grab some medicine, after a while it too affects making the pain less an issue than moving around in her heavy armor. As she laid back she pulled up her Orokin table with her notebook for that picture.she opened up to look for the note for the picture. She finally found looking it confirm the one child was a Grineer with a mask underneath the sheath and other was Orokin boy. She trying to understand why is the two are sleeping and who took the picture. She recognize the mask underneath blanket. " is that.. The royal grineer slave??" she want to see closer but it turn into a blur when zooming in. She make a new section in her book. Title Orokin theory. She wrote the mask and the boy. She continued searching for more answers going through the previous image, photo of the two children and one other person a very tall woman with cybernetic arm she wrote down *may it be there maid? Also she look very pretty. It a good thing I am going to be looking like that in a year or so of tyl regor research for me and Kyla. It was slowly taking effect * she looked reflective piece of metal.  
As she looked deep she found a file that has a password locked on it *hello what do we have here? * As she try to unlocking or in this case hitting button on random. She have access to Orokin code she only have 5 Orokin council code in her notebook and the rest in in the grineer logs and database, but she already lay down here bed. She turn her notebook to the code started to push them in.

None of work. She shrug it off. * Damn guess may need log or the master code? *and she pull out the tab she look at the title ( unairu project units 18)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i think i will


	3. The lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olem is being teach by Dax with other people.  
> Kloy is in hear of a little rumor

As the alarm goes in the orbiter. Olem was asleep but slowly waking up to the annoying sound of the alarm he pull out his arm under the heavy blanket and to feel around for the off button *ugh really jordas why... *He crawled out the blanket trying to find the machine. He found it and put it to snooze than radio and set it to a random situation. And himself back in the deep cave. As he lay hugging the dark green pillow. Drift for another 35 minute. The radio goes off. (two days corpus transport was attacked by warframe. With new type of frame appearing being headless. Their mission was not clear but investor crimin-) he shut it off " bloody hell news reports are still kicking." he grab all his clothes off the floor and put them on. He check the time and see it 7:20 am.

As walk cockpits he was greeted by jordas managing navigation. Screen opened up " oh good morning sir. How did you sleep? " he yawned heavily." yeah.... but the alarm was annoying." he look over the solar map and see the name dojo. "so what there at the dojo" jordas with most cheerful mood " oh it your lessons with Teshin." he remembered that lotus told him about how to control his power. Unairu he only know two powers he use. Medusa skin and my medusa stare aka void blast. Olem as where did atlas go to " oh him he is in room underneath the arsenal bay." he turn to look over his shoulder think what does it look like." Operator I would like you to get ready will be arriving at the dojo in 1 hour. I recommend to wear your zariman suite." olem nodded and head back to his room where he gets ready. He turn to his deck and active it to pull up a camera that he prepared himself.

Log entry sol 3- first entry" so this is my 3rd or 4th alive surprisingly. I can't really remember anything about my old life but it there are picture I remember. And large woman. I think she my mom?......... I will figure out more but I.... Yeah better of I mic than video?... If there anything special going on. I am going to record it. Yeah..... But get straight to the point this is my first time in a dojo I have no idea what they are. Hey I make some friends. Hopefully... Wish me luck " the video ended. Started to switch room the kitchen for greedy milk and a omelett . He thought the class or lesson that he going to be getting he anxious about. He decided to move to the entertainment room to relax a bit. Hey maybe watch some animation of morphing bots. Jordas told olem "dojo key ready to claim operator claims it now at your earliest convenience"

As they arrive to the dojo the started to see many two ship departing and warping out. but four other ship warped in one was blue than grey and white and the last one was pink oddly. as jordas dock the orbiter olem did some double checking zariman suite was on right "jordas how do I leave the ship?" he explained that atlas most leave first in the list so you can go through him like a door. " oh weird so he like.... Nevermind I am going in my transference. See you later" as olem leave to transference room. Jordas started to pull his tab to In the ship with taxon drone " well better start cleaning will."

Atlas walk down the dojo I large room in the middle three students and there warframe in there parking position like statue. He hears a booming voice. That sounded very disappointing in of tardiness " you are late Olem, first day training. Position your with others" as he set atlas in place he was a having a hard time getting out of the warframe do to. After a min he finally managed to get but fell face first on the floor. "ahhhhhhhh.. Shit..... Sorry, not use to this.... exit I think" testing sigh and ask him to knee with the other students. We will begin our lessons today. Before I begin may you introduce to one another starting right side. "

As a neon blue and white stood up and unhook himself. She have short black curly hair with burning bleu eye that will look like that will burn forest" I am Dyel. Nickname is wolf. And my warframe's ember prime. "she point at her with even looking. Her warframe bow. The next on was a pink shorter than all of us she did same. She was more nervous with grey eyes and silver eye glasses and pink hair " I am banou nickname priest and my warframe is nyx. " olem looks back to see the pink and black nyxin a immortal skin was mediating and then see atlas pulling up a stone stool and gave him a thumbs up. He turn and see Banou starting very nervously. As he looked at her confuse she flinch and immediately sit back down.  
He brush off her judge him but he does mind. As the final tenno stood up he was he was slightly taller taller one out of all of us. " a bryo blitz nickname Draco Blitz and my warframe Oberon prime" the Oberon was gold and dark navy with red accent and energy colour. Olem was the last one "hello I am olem and my warframe is atlas there." he point at him. And he wave at him in his comforted position. They all ask how is he moving on it own. And his response " wait I thought all warframe can move around even that nyx?" bambou explain but olem had a hard time understanding her."run by me again I am not getting it" so she demonstrate what she did. The little girl transform into the nyx almost like getting hit by a rocket. He stumble at the surprise she can do that. She set her back in place and came out the warframe. " y.. you guy really do that is soo." Dyel look at him. Funny " you are so special snowflake are you" she tease him .She asked what do she mean. She was giggle " I don't how to explain it to you." as teshi try to get the attention of his new students just to continue with the lessons Teshi Dax introduced himself in the role. And started the lesson he explained all but olem was having a hard time hearing him in this massive room being easily distracted by his new environment.

The first lesson meditation something that olem did not understand. everyone was floating except him. He observed them try to understand how can do it too. He sit there and wait just to not disturb them. Min later, he started smell fire he look up and see Dyal head was on fire blue flame was covering her head. A Minutes later Banou started to multiply just making light image of herself. And seconds later blitz started to parts of his body started to fade his arm missing and missing his lower part. He look under him and see that he still have his leg when look under him. It like a glass that is cracked. * Damm this is cool*

As the lesson end everyone sit back on the floor for the teshin give out more teaching before starting a door open and the lotus with a trinity prime walk inside " could I take Olem for a minute" teshin nod " as you must" Olem got up and follow lotus outside the room.

"Olem I remember that you have a hearing issue, is that corrected" he nodded lotus not presented trinity "I would like you to meet trinity she will be your doctor." she approached him with a small grey box. As he flip it open with thumbs he see a top of the line hearing aid from the Orokin able to attach to left ear. She made some hand signs to speak to him ( is it okay if help you attach it) olem I agree. She started to work with her tiny fingers attaching each wire to the correct spot and finishing to clip on lock into place then shrink in around the malformations making it into a comfortable fit.

Olem shook his around test it out ask "is it better can you hear me abit more clearly" he nodded and smiling one he was more comfortable with his new ears with. He looks down to see that there some intrusion that explains some the basics features. Mute *making it to can hear nothing * volume and others options. * he bow to the two " thank you much lotus" she nod " your welcome tenno" as olem what back in the room as a Oberon and nyx were dueling with their melee weapon. The Oberon had silva and aegis and the nyx had dragon nikana.it was the final round "begin!"

It did took long as nyx was the victor of match it happened so fast the barrier fell and teshin announced the victory of Banou " Dual, Olem your both next" blitz was mumble at his defeat sit down next to her. As atlas walk to him and tried to transference with him. It took him a min but he got it down. As the ember stretched her arm limber up.  
Wolf: so what was that about with lotus.... Wait why your name  
Half Deaf : what I thought that was the idea base of your personality and Lotus gave me my hearing back. So yeah  
Wolf : well good luck.  
Half Deaf : go easy on me.  
Ember pull out her heat blade. Will the atlas bring in the tekko he started to crack his knuckles.

"olem is the victor." teshin said with surprise look on his face. Olem was not good with medication but combat is his bread and butter. Teshin ask " was that Gaia tragedy style " the atlas being nodded to his teacher will poking the unconscious ember prime. He look over at banou, with a mighty stance. As banou minutes pass and the area clear. The two challenger face to face each other like two kubrow on a piece of Bone

As the match begins  
Atlas launch soon cross the floor to ember stripping her shield hit the wall at than the final blow full charge to the face knocking out the ember. She fell to the floor as the operator can out the warframe in shock how fast the match ended

" victor goes to Olem" Teshin was surprised of the skill and power of the operator. But still he have much to learn if this new solar system.  
Dyel look over to him. " hey help me with her" she ask With a bit of angry look at her face. The atlas look over ember prime started to shake her shoulder " hurry up! Jeez she not dead!" atlas grab her by the was and put her out the area. " was that gaia tragedy." Teshin ask. The atlas nodded to him. He drag out ember and lean her against the wall and walk back to face the next opponent. My was ready hand her blade and poster aim at him. As he get into position. A moment of silent go through the to wait for the signal

"begin"  
As nyx launching herself at him. But he catch in the hook of the tekko holding the the nikana in place. She wiped out the case right arm try to hit the side. But manage he to hit block his other arm. He try prying them away to get enough for a good hit. He trust with his torso manage to land a blow to head with the face of atlas.nyx stumble try to get her balanced. She felt a massive hand grabbing her horn than see massive fist. Make a knockout blow.

As he the end and olem take a breath and feel something in his hand. He rub it with the thumb. He know what it is and look at nyx, she was missing her horn. He panic *oh shit!! * as Banou leave her warframe to she the damage. She was not happy to see her nyx horn rip off. She turn to the atlas and see pink and black horn in his hand,walking over to give it back at the and walk out his walk give her a deep bow of apologies. Sigh heavy and took the horn. " I am going to be back!" she teleport to her nyx and walk off.

He look teshin with the look of oh shitand her a voice " Halfdeaf you fuck up" he try to figure out to make it but nothing come to mind. The atlas walk to him he made some hand sight ( when she come back we should apologize)

Tessin slam down his nikana " class dismissed come back next earth cycle at 9 am." as the all bow and head out the two shut behind them.

\--------------------------------—-------------

In the conference room the grineer talking over Cicero project and foriman that vay hek was funding for. But kloy was against the idea do to liquid resources would be waste and if the tenno to sabotage, make expensive losses and making the end goal make lots of resources to waste In jungles. They argued for hour until they come to a close that vay hek plan will go through if kloy supervis. Everything will have to through her. * well guess I won't be back my own personal studies. * she walk out the room she notice the vor and tyl was going through his notes and with three other guards one of them is yawn heavy taking it very casually. Probably of lack of sleep.  
As she walked to her and give her a excuse to head the barrack and sleep it off and witch her out with a exium heavy gun leach through the guards as she look down to at small general "vor, tyl what are discussing?" 

Tyl answered first " oh you know, budget cut, advance, discovery of breakthrough. But more importantly how vor here want to have the ancient vault I found deepest sea of uranus. And vor here wanted the coffins that want of the dead corps. That wanted it for his research project of the ten-0"

Vor exhaled started to talk back tyl. The to started to argument back and forth. Kloy spoke up. " are going to talk queens about the pods." vor explained that the queens are still making a decision.  
" there idea is to that they keep the pod until further notice and that tyl regor keeps the item inside."

"so what are the pod like?". She ask to tyl regor  
"Well One look like tenno and the other look like a normal male" she was thinking it over. " very interesting I have a question for the both of you" they both look up intrested "Before the old war and before the tenno. Is it possible that grineer can be a parent? And can they rise a Orokin child" tyl regor answered first " there was a legend that a Grineer rise a Orokin boy be he was handicap? But die to getting shot by drunken mother be boy being so un perfect." vor nod " the boy must would've being a perfect grineer too bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you enjoy this fiction leave a comment or a kudo. I would love more feed back have good day  
> Tenno  
> Still working on the image


	4. experiament

His name was repeated it said as he walks in rooms ten-zero ship walking into every room try to find something or someone it felt like hours going room after room. It was difficult to hear the location. He repeatedly turn his head left and right to find the source but always a dead end. the next voice echoed and gave him bone-chilling. They have fear chain him down. He slowly turned around to see a gold figure with a white and gold dress. Dripping blood on her left hand. It said with voice that sounds the cold winds. " sweetie...... Child.... You.. Are....broken  
.let.. Let's me put you back in..your .. Cage." the woman slow with old walking grows taller. Covering olem in a pitch white. It to cover in red. He started to hear noise that hold it note. For a solid minute . He feel a void in his chest.

As he slowly wakes from his croton bed in entertainment room as an alarm. could barely hear it. slowly get louder and louder, until he hear the annoying sound of the alarm * Dammit.... * he set it too snooze and turned his body to the left facing the wall. What was it about the Dream? As he the question faded in his mind figure it out. All he manage to do is make more question than answers. Who and what's are his problem. As he open up his more he started to look for his hearing aid. * gotcha * he was just put it and realise that he need to take shower . as he walk out the room the lights were very dim. “Good morning operator lotus sent us a message would like to read it. “ Olem yawn heavily “ yeah.”

Lotus : olem i would like to come to this location jordas will have the key ready when you get this. There will be a mission that need you attendants for also you need some field experience to run with the others.

“ okay. so what the key “ just ask another question for the day. Jordas replied try to explain to him. He barely got it. Decided to grabbed his shower than listening to Jordas explaining this him early in the morning. After they arrive at the dojo. As they enter they say dyel in her ember prime just entering, she wave with a head tiled just noticed him from a glance he wave nodded back at her. He continued walking as he see many type tenno chroma, nekros prime, limbo, excalibur, frost and ember, Loki, Valkyr gersemi, Trinity. As they chatter around about day gossip and trades. others walk to the meeting where he need to be. As they kneel around a table a chroma that is a neon green and white it look heavily armored and spike jetting out the shoulder. " so I hear your new around here?" he look at try to figure what he said "what? Did Not Hear you?" he repeated him "oh yes I am am just got out a week ago." he pull his arm " name nemesis"  
"Olem" shook his hand with a Firm grip " so I hear you rip off that nyx horn" guess gossip get around. sigh "accident , I did not know it snap off so easily. ." he chatted for a bit until the last member a rhino prime are last members walked in.  
As the door shut everyone stood there possession, a lotus explain, extermination and sabotage. As explained that is a four column tower which holds the experimental weapons that need to be destroyed and destroying reactor to send a message to alad V. " questions who alad V?" Lotus turn at him with a slit tilt " alad V is head of grineer relation and research on the zanuka project. He is manage to tear aparts a couple of warframe that he captured. And turning them in animo." he understood the elimination will necessary. As the meeting to a close. They walk out but dyel wanted to talk to Olem. " hey halfdeaf. "  
The atlas turn to face her." yes? "  
"if you need back up call us. Aladdin very took some warframe from us I doubt your be next." the atlas gave her them up " don't worry atlas is still teaching me how to use him in combat" Dyel giggle in the movement of her warframe. And she just remembered something " oh also on a side note I want you to join us in the clan of Fallen Legion. You have a place to stay and refuel and resupply." he nodded did see why not. After he head back to the obiter to modify his weapons for the corpus. 

As they arrive at Jupiter sector Themisto as a long 4 towers connected at the very top each frame are being dropped off one by one. As he  
Wolf : okay we meet up at the extraction. I will take the south wing. Nemesis takes the east.  
Nemesis : okay  
Wolf : Quazy west  
Quazy response with soundboard. Olem was very how he managed to that.  
Wolf: halfdeaf you take the North side. Make sure that you break everything.  
He noded back at her. They heard that chroma started to storm.  
Wolf : lets go.  
As they follow him down a land the two split off.  
As he make his way down a long stretch hallway,until moas mind their own business until they saw him and gone into attack mode " so much for walking in" he took cover under some metal crates and barrel. He took aim with his heavy brat on and unloaded a barrage of bullet. After the first he noticed the head are between there leg making more of a easy target. Than a light covering them both he looked and saw that osprey. its to give them booster to there shield. As he took cover try to pull his Lex. And quickly took aim make 3 rapid shots. Taking down the hovering drone, switching to the previous weapon charging ,giving a starting hit on the top of head slamming to the floor. Use rockslide knocking it out, as i look over to see room with craft. as he rush to the next room to find a flight of stairs with troops. They were around taking as the alarm goes off. He move to take Cover. Olena see a text pop up say that should recommend to use the rumblers. " yeah need a hand." as he use his ability two massive rock golem they run up the stairs starting to smash the corpus and tossing over. Atlas leap half up the stairs taking care over 15 crew and elites crew all line ready to at with a bombard of laser. He pull up a stone wall. He check if he can get a good shot or a opening as he leap high in the air a unleash a light that turn them one by one in to stone with there final pose in horror he pull out his side arm and shot every one them point blank. As he walk over to next hallway see many doors and crewman. "well time to get to work"

As Dyel walk in her inferno storm see the hole place in a blaze with a ignis in hand. Moan melted to floor. Crew screaming for mercy. As she slam her into the ground making a sea of fire making the screaming stop. As she checks the area for any survivors. She try give note to let them know that she finished the 3 floor as she walk send down a elevator. She started to see 3 red signal coming the elevator. As door open all they saw was a massive blaze shot right at them. As she move up the level of the facility she noticed the target that zanuka need to be extract . It was the fully gutted Excalibur try to fitted with corpus tech. She unleash blazing storm that made the hole room explosion flames. As the smoke and glass covered in the ashes. She began to extract the Excalibur. " time to bring you home" as she said under her breath.

She pull up her chat box and send the message. Wolf:"got my target. how everything else doing?"  
Halfdeaf :" where I am supposed to go?"  
Nemesis :"you have map up right?"  
Halfdeaf: " there a map?  
Nemesis and quazy :" left hand, last finger. "  
As Olem pull the made he noticed where he need to go and his objective list as he fights through floor after tossing corpus out of the building and most being crushed by stone. Golem are on a rampage following there faceless master. As many attempts to kill the stone but it was impossible to to it thick armor and rip apart by corpus potato gun. *wow they guys are weak. I thought they have bett *, he felt a hit on his back as the massive turn to see what is hitting him. He saw a larger looking prob try to sneak up on him. *well I will give credit he better but let see if I can teach a lesson * as he grab the melee by the blade weapon, out of his hands and flip to grip the handle pull back under his right side than unleash it on the corpus. Launch him 30 feet through the hall than falling back on the floor. As he look at the weapons all it. It was very odd and had a electrical tip and there was no blade what so ever. Basically it a stick.

As he tossed behind him walk in the elevator and rise to the next level the prob man was still alive " curse you tenno I will remember this."

As he entered the top it was a long string of hallway the moment he set foot the security kick in turrets starting to come out the wall and moas coming out the floor. Pull up his mountain of stone wall in the nick of time as a barrage of laser come at him. As he took started to take down the turret up top than to deal with robots seconds. He switched to the Lex to destroy them faster. As he did. Focus on and push it and start to roll crushing all the moas in the hallway. Like a crush can of soda. Walking down the the mess of robot. And notice the door was locked. Remember he has one those cipher pull it out of try to find to plug it in. "where the hell is...... bingo. There was a small slot on the bottom of small console.  
as the door split open there was a view room and there was a warframe from the other side of the room with corpus tech. Working on, what look to be valkyr. It was very red the only blue was on her side of her head. A bit of fragments of memory started to his mind.  
It was lab he was clamp down like a test subject feeling wire to his spine. There where many people around him. He slowly got back to reality from a text from atlas say she her transforence was cut. She still operational.  
"let get her out of there." as he looked around the glass look a reinforced but it can be broken. Pulling out the tekkos atlas arms started to form massive stone like a mold. The first punch just made the glass all white the corpus in room started to panic and grab there gun. Second one was cracking it third one made it a bigger spider web effect last one made the blade explode going all over the room cutting up the corpus inside. Jumping he could feel the glass under his feet make his spine shiver. He look to see that the valkyr was unharm. As he try to understand the bonds and ripping out random piece of wiring. He finally. But too other got unplug really easy to but removing the was impossible. Olem contacted his group. Halfdeaf :"got the warframe see you in extraction."

" I think the only way I that I can bring only carry her so how do I" he looked around and see the too red body's on the floor. And looking outside see empty suits and to rip them from only leg and arms making straps. He wrap valkyr legs so it would not move around so much under fire. fold around her self making like she hugging herself and then tie them down. Then finally adding straps to tie to atlas. This part he need to get out but first need destroyed all the camera his best options is going in the hallway. As atlas and carried valkyr to hallway. And check all the cameras are destroyed. He look the door behind. "Jordan be back in a sec"  
Before Jordan even answer he teleport or Fae through atlas and try to drag valkyr in to position she is very heavy at a warframe this seize. "atlas a little help getting on her knees!" as he lift up right. Olem ask him to go back to back so he can attach her to him. After a bit he managed to tie them up. And teleport back in atlas as Jordas worrying sick about his disappearance.

As he goes to the Elevator to go at reactor to blow this place. All the way to lower floors. He finally arrive to see it there were expecting us. But he was ready for them.

Dyel, quay and nemesis where at a choke point waiting for the reactor to blow. Try to hold off the enemy. Nemesis green chroma summon his armor to fight. Flying across the room and unleashing it poisonous breaths. Quazy with his rhino prime and massive galatine parry shots.  
Quauzy :" where the hell is halfdeaf!"  
Halfdeaf :" I just arrive at the reactor room and carry a this warframe on my back.  
Wolf, nemesis, Quazy" what! " as they were confuse to why is he carrying warframe than warp it to the lotus  
Nemesis :" did anyone teach how to warps targets? " they responded with no he sigh now knowing clan mate forgot to teach him some important things.

As atlas try to fight through the console to open it. Open as the cooling rod extends out. Open fire on them all and the whole place shoke and lotus inform them that. They have 5 min to get out there.

As he group with the other. They now noticed that Valkyr was strap to atlas back. The ask to drop her for so one of them can send it to her to the lotus. As they finish they felt a another heavy shake from the building and run to extract to get in there Liset. Warp out of there. They hear a voice from the lotus " mission complete well down tenno will be returning all there warframe to their owners. And olem. Try less wrapping the warframe like a Christmas gift."  
"sorry did not know how to teleport stuff to" he started to hear knock at his from pod. The pod open to see that Trinity is there. She pull up a sign that flick to orokin text. Olem can't read it "Jordas can you read what it said. My memory is still fuzzy. Could you give me second doc. She nodded. Olem lean back in his chair and trying explain to lotus what has happened. Then receive his pay then left the pod to head to the medical Bay with just say " Olem it time your check up. Please head to my office." as he unhood toss it in his room. The undo the suit have it toss some where random. All he have let is a black under suit.

Stretching his arm walking in the room. Look at Trinity over standing desk. Give her a hello as olem sat on the chair. She brings the table over and hearing the Jordas being her voice " this will be your first check up after your were out of the pod 1 week ago.he nodded. As she going through her checklist. She ask him to remove his clothes . Stripping down just to his bare boxer. And calmly to a breath from and a little nervous. The chair flat down and turning in a sort of table or chair. She ask him to lay on his stomach

It reveals a pattern of puncture scars a half of inch wide and 2 inches apart and with two sides that look like it goes to his spine. All the way to the tailbone and and all the to his cervical at c2. All olem can see is a fish tank and planted all over the wall. She started to remove some hair back of his head and see that the are some four other puncture that is half of octagon shapes. She inspected each of them see that 6 are have sign that it leak a faint of blood trail going down olem back and also to his head the top are also doing the same. The she noticed a tattoo that had the number 18 behind all that hair. She note it in her document. She need to clean all the wounds. It stung him clean all those hole. She ask how did happened. "all I remember was being... like a test subject. That all I know so far." turn had a look of his face look a fright by something from his past.

" All I am getting is fragments. They come at random." she noted this on her tablet. As she finished up cleaning. Grab some bandage. Crisscrossed. A took a picture of the 18 number on his head and send her findings to the lotus later.

She did some basic checkup. Vital signs. She all healthy but the left was a mess of wires in. As she detached the aid it had looked like the tips of wire where rip off violently and somehow it still manage to function the equipment 38% Capacity. Grab a sort of equipment. And insert it into the defective side. It can barely slide inside there was a electrical blockage and she can see that that eardrum did not grow properly. The electrical is basically a need to be replaced. She notes it down. After this she was free to go. " if you need someone to talk to come by my office." he nodded and walk off and head to his room. He walks back to the off to grab his clothes. And head back.  
Trinity turns to her table and send the data to lotus and ask for a replacement.  
*granted *

Olem grabs his pencil and erasers and practice drawing that women or things he in dreams. It ringing a hard bell in his head but nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took long but work got in the way please.i wanted to make it long but I had to make in too different parts


	5. Gallion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was very busy work and with the gaming and a bit of research. This was so pose to be the other half of c4 but it was so long I had post so here next chapter

 

As kloy return from discussion with vay hek, plan to poison the forest and construction with the fomarian. The decision came close where kloy the battle but vay hek was not so happy. The decrease the poison by 75% so it slower but easier to extract the resources. So when they win earth from unwanted pest. Reforming the earth in there image will be more effective. Than Atfer the meeting they where both still on different paged.

As vay hek leave. Far enough from the room. He was furious with the idea of the project. The thought of her managing the plan to take over. Was insulting, he wanted results he have no time waiting. He thought,it over, if it failed she will eliminate with her crew. Asking them for some infestations bombs. It going to a small lost to grineer. The Queens would not care and with a add bonus he would take the seat on the grineer council.  
As he continued powdering the idea of removing a thorn in his plan  
For the respect of the grineer.  
He turn to one of the guard "send messages to one of my supporters on pluto. And contact ceres. I want to know there statue on forimran.

Kloy walk down the kuva hallway.. Thoughts going through her mind how pathetic vay hek is managed to get his councillor stand. The ideal leading the grineer is humiliating. walking down a massive Hall way noticing worm the sister of queen. With her many guardian. She turn her head noticing her and slithering to her. As Kloy greet her highness. "Please litf your head. I need you to hunt down cressa tal she is the grineer who escape the arena. " She hands her some document and some locations that she may be hiding. She salute her highness " yes your empress." Worm chuckle " perfect I don't want it come back and bite on are rear." Sigh and slither off to to her next meeting with tengus. 

Kloy walking in the opposite direction. Started to look over documents that she was provided. About cressa tal. 

from arena by k.i.a rathum. But survive. Escape morge she took out 10 guards unarmed combat. As sh skit through it she was every impressed how she escape even if she defector cressal was the top grineer if her banch. She defected to fact she showed mercy to enemy survivor and injury comrade.  
She mumble under her breath "it shame the perfect grineer soldier. Now traitor. She would be easily replace my second incommands. She lowered arms started to walk to the hangar to returned to her gallion 

Hours later returning to her personal barracks she started to work on her personal modification on her arms and legs .krill sent some of his blueprint of his arms and his legs.Do to look more feminine. So her old leg making it look like she walk on poles and running the joint are horrible. And the little metal bits stick out from the side are easy be trip over.  
Hours goes by she finally got to lower pair legs. Some time past getting use to a new pair of legs giving her she turn to a mirror look at her figure showed more curved and nice lower legs are more meaty armor than having chicken bone legs. The armor was a little off colour as she though " maybe a should try the colour that the heavy gunner on earth "(dark grey and muddy green) look. Turning her to one side grab her mask give it a good look to see the were very red replacing the in a standard orange. Put it back. The passing though about herself where she stand in the grineer cause having gallion and a set on. All she had to do a scrafic is a sexual life in barracks and being social with other grineer. Making them easy to command. 

Hours goes Kloy was interrupted by large box metal coming her room it stop angling back seeing two small arms coming in to view there was a sign hear "graa.ka" it Clem pulling back his hand cart " Clem." Pulling out his datapad.  
"Ah Clem" as walk and sight the datapads Clem raise his arm like getting asking for some things "Clem." He asking for pay. She gave him 100 credits as he drove off on the hand cart. Some how. 

Open this package there there is a full full set of harkonar Armor set. With a note attached too it. Thanking her for supporting the harkonar project and generosity of donation. She have some ideas lower her backpack on a angle and removal shoulders pads 

Some time past she as final bolt was in her shoulder. The lagers harkonar arm pieces can be detached and reattached with ease. Put down the large piece. She felt tired better time than any just drop on the bed and sleep it off. Pulling out her orokin datapad and start to examine a picture of the orokin boy. Started fantasy about him laying on her stomach just seeing his face can make her melt from the inside. * if this male boy was here I would made him my sexual partner. * just the thought him made her inside moist but blocked off from her crotch plat being lock in place until the time comes. Her woman hood yearns she must resisted. She just try to tease the metal plat. She pull back her hand stopping her to go any further. She try to distract her self by look through some old photos of the mystery boy. *no a I mustn’t I am grineer not a hormonal human.*She rolled over opening up her note pad looking at them before dozing off thinking over the missing pieces of the orokin documents. Only showing her the child care takers but no mother or father in any of them. But something else can to Giving her a idea maybe there is a location written in this. Marking it down for her nexts, letting it go and rolling off the bed with out a care in the worlds and sleeping it off.

As she woke up from her cycles kicking her self out of her personal quarter back managing her troops. At the commanders deck as everyone turn saying general on decks they said if every gone smoothly. She will process to short out Vay Hek founding. It will be next week until deploying the injectors. Then asking 15 to head to Mercury to investigate some dark zones in Mercury giving them a map and location numbers. Nun of them ask any questions. The gallion will be arriving at Mercury in a couple of hours it. So it better send a squad down there just to makes sure her orokin files are correct.

Time pass by arriving at Mercury junction for supplies and the squad are sent out on there mission. Resupply where very simple grabbing media kit, a new doctor ,ration and ammo with others standards stuffs. As there continues there journey to earth where to start the grineer plan.

As she returned to her personal quarters she see Clem at her front doors with package and the other sitting on it it was longer Kyla de themed logo on it . “Clem Clem!” As he say cheerfully . Lifting his arm out to give it to her with as she lined over . Grabbing it by one hand and signing it with the others Clem turn back to the rectangular pack and drag it to her room and letf. As he open the small crate there was some sort of yellow things as she flip them over they had a sort strapped and at trigger put them on was no problem pulling the giving her a bit of a scare as saw blade pop up the looking at then lend over the box a. Note from Kyla and intrusions. Opening the note one of *my executioner died in rathum so I planned on give them too you. Than having them turn in too scrap metal * “ cool.. I think I got a idea for them “

She put them down and look a the larger package. The are finally finished she started to put one arm than the other .* yes yes these are so much better than those standards *turning the top of the hand nothing she can plug in the ripkas to her top part of her hands. But the triggers will be will be difficult. Need to find a large joint to set them in . Mostly the large thumb . Removing the casing , inside a the middle of the thumb there a only two wire. Look inside the alloy threaded stick with each end a ring with a lock screw. Now the easy part. 

A hours by she finally attach them arm. Detached them are very simple to do. Just to test her new argument she going for a walk around the ship. Then the training area. She assemble her self just adding more weights.  
As she walk out the door a couple of commanders were at her day Sigh at them look down at them.” What is..”the commander on the letf started speaking about Clem buying grakatas. He is a workers class grineer he need to be avoiding weaponry at all time. She sighed heavily “ fine I will let him know. Any others news.? “ kloy nodded “ informed the troops in 2 hours to prepared.” 

 

Olem turn on video recorder made a log in entry  
Log entry day 7: we hit a corpus.....research..facility I think that what they called it . I saw what day down too that poor....Valkyr... Poor thing. Hope that tenno will be happy to see her again. It was some good fun. And learn how to send people to lotus. In the fight my lex was way too slow soo. I bought a.... magnus blueprint I hear there a lot faster. Less recoil. Recently after the mission I look at my braton. I just stare at it. the it was not really my style. It was boring. Also when I got to the labatory. I got a memory..........just leak...or pop....what in..in..exists. But the cycle dream was...nigh. Nightmarish I don't.. get it.  
Anyway I will end it here. I will info any thing new come up

Camera goes of offline.  
(1) message


	6. forest

Olem awoke to the sound of his an alarm mumble by his pillow turning over try to find snooze. Forgotten about the new attachment doing a hand signal two figure quick stroke down turning it off. It was on his new modification attached to his for head the model was called cognitive relay still have a major headache from the removal his old one. But bleeding out the ears will be normal for a recovery. Stain pillow where he slept, Make this morning a bloody one.

Waking out the doors to drop the pillow in the washing machine. Then step inside the steamer for a quick rise. Mid through his shower Jordan brought his inbox. "Operator there a mission. I mean message in your inbox. Turn his head to the message it from lotus. It read. Tenno the was successful return to the operator but it appears it was already replaced by a valkyr primed. Would you like it to be placed in your inventory as she is? He Wrote back "yes I would like that" the screen disappear and continue his shower. The thought still lingering in his mind who was that woman? And that head. The was very grineer somehow he felt that he recognized but don't have the memory to get a good idea. But the rooms where very familiar. Maybe talk to mercy about it. Coming out the shower wrapping himself with a towel walking out being bit dape.

As he grabs a pair of pants he started to walk up to the seeing there was is an event going on earth. There are multiple toxins injectors in jungles and Forrest. At the bottom said.  
: please report at your nearest clan to be assigned a group.  
Jordan pop out nowhere. Made Olem just out his skin  
"graaaa!! Don't do that. Scared me!" Jordan laugh "apologize operator. Anyway we are head to the clan do of we would arrive shortly I recommend how you say suite.. Up. Ha ha. Olem chrug. " I think it need some work but I will get on it " before he could walk down his room Jordas stop him a sec. " By the way are newest recruit came aboard she not in the greatest caudition for combat. I will ask. What did you call Trinity. " With a quick response."I calls her mercy that sounds cool. " ah okay that will be all you are free to go." Olem having a bit of headache from his ear.changing in to his zariman uniform zipping hood. Head to the medical wing to see the new recruiting. As he enter valkyr was on her back will Trinity was check her system and chassis. "How is she mercy" Trinity letf hand and spoke it side to side. And past him a note a list of parts that need to be replaced and fix with including important item replace sensors. Jordas came one screen "foundry items ready to claim operator." He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn to see that Trinity was making a hand signal to ask to grab to parts. He noted and head part. Walking grab the part and slide back.  
hand it to Trinity "here you go." As she installed the eye. Olem look over too see. He barely saw her face but now look at it more closely half her face was missing. With a a heavy looking callor with look like to be a decorational piece behind her head. Look further down she was a skin red with part, veins was liquid dripping her body. Looking back to her eye was confused. Olem give her a friendly wave with a node at the response. With the chair folding back I. Too position. Trinity in hand signals she is going to speak to valkyr he node in agreement.

Olem letf the room as the two warframe start to chat valkyr ask how she got escape the lab. As the Trinity answer. *well, are operator rescue from the lab. There a report if want to read it.?*she denied the offer. She ask questions * how long was i in the lab for? I was mostly offline I.* she turn to her monitor too take notes. * about 1 year how did you got capture?* she with curiosity she is a heavy armor warframe it would be easy.* I was abush by a new sort of robotics there was a dozen of them they all use magnetic proc. Damm things where fasts had a hard time getting a shot.* Trinity got more curious she need to be reported to lotus. * thank you for your cooperation there a. Room for you in the arsenal.* she noded and letf the room. She turn to her terminal started reporting to the lotus.

As operator is relaxing his room try to draw something in his sketch book With started to drawing his his first page. It was the simple grineer logo. Started to form. Try to get the centre square just right as he finish off. He grab a different piece of paper and pratice to make wall of the back of the logo. He pull a small table and search up the inside the grineer galleon. I thought came to mind * why do I like the grineer...* this suck in his mind for a bit before Jordas interrupted " Operator will be arriving in 2 minutes."

As he transference into atlas entering the liset. Warp off the dojo.  
As they enter the dojo many people were head a what look like to be a large navigation room Three figure where standing in the middle as dyel standing on the left with her commanding stance in her ember on the middle off her is a exculibur prime neo green and back(tron) . And besides him is a Vauban his colour look more that he dark molten red metal with energy crawling of his skin. He did attention to the opening but when the excalibur step aside the vauban started to spoke. "we have hear reports that the grineer are try to inject the forest Tera forming to there needs. We had some of are scientists testes the chemical. We found out that some organic plants have a effectiveness to negate the poison. Wolf will now begin to pick team. As duel step forward and begin reading the list than came "Caubano, Nemesis, Halfdeaf,and sumo . As the last team are picked everyone is marked on a location. As he got back to the orbit 3 other orbiter was group together near his.

As the transport ship landed in the forest troop around exiting and quickly got to work on the camp with out questions guards posted in important part area. As kloy step out of her transportation ship with guards at her side and set her self at the command post. In, case the tenno. Using communication to report. "section 12"

As the tenno squad. They split up four directors. Nemesis Head to the Frontline to exterminate them. Halfdeaf need To get Intel and as for Caubano will do sabotage with sumo. Olem did not complain about the Intel job. But using atlas to not get spotted. But stealth won't be a problem. When your a massive being of pure armor. All they have to do is just walk inside and copie there network and plans.

As olem rush to find there base mark on his hub. Jordas got word that galleon that was a security check point at Saturn rings is here. Olem ask jordas earlier to mark ship for some personal reasons. Jordas did not understand the idea earlier but he will. Look in too more later. Atlas came to a treeline. And see massive grineer base.

As he make way to the entrance. There was 3 guards station there. He thinks to him. Self. *do walk inside or sne....better off just walking inside. Stealth will be more pain.* as he look at his hub he full on energy. He have 8 Mins.

As he walk out the brush the guards admittly noticed the being as he walked to them. As they Quick to lift there rifle but atlas reaction was quicker and turn to stone. Walk pass them with out harm. It was a massive cone.of e energy calmly walk forward. The next grineer was mind his own busy he turn and saw the gaze atlas turn to stone. As he come near the first terminal. It was difficult grineer soldiers and heavy gunner and bombard was working around the room with the one guarding the entrance. He thought it through* hope this work*. And strike the first guard got stroke the stomach than the face knocking him out cold. Some. Or. Guard hear it and. Investigate. Second lancer step out. Atlas. Grab him by the chest. What he saw last was massive first to the face body. Goes lip atlas put over his shoulder and what back inside tossing the cold grineer to his alley making fall to the floor with finishing them off turning them to stone.

Looks at the console noticing the small panel that can twist open. It took him a Mins before giving up he on his knee raise a fist and the opening then ripping out the data pad by force. Moving to next terminal was oddly easy. * have they spread thing through the base * olem ask. Him self. As he get to the stations and start to hear a conversation. With lancer and sniper. Speaking in grineer tongue they sound like there flirting with one another. Olem did not understand the subject about their. He made a decision to bee dropped on there conversation. He pull a codex scan set it to record. And summon a Rumblers . But these one sis a lot smalls. He give it one as for the other will guarding. And told it when the alarm goes off you grab datapad and as you I. Need you. To. Go. I there and. Record them. * wait can they even listed. how I can really communicate with them? * as both the Rumblers smack there stone  
arms together in response *well this make it easier * they repeat smack there Arms and run off. As he got up and checking his map " look the last one will be command post." since we are heading to command post he would like to have the gernaral unharmed. " jordas question" but the lotus directly ask execute gernar--" olem cut him off" over the ideas that. Execute commander. Her threat are the lowest of all the gernaral." jordas pull up her fill and look through them." I see what you but she the head of council "olem snicker." sorry jordas I will not" the Cephalon sign "the lotus will be pleased."olem with a heavy exhale." yes I know. "

As kloy was in her comand room try to get worker to fix the injector. And also managing the front line." aghhh it always warframe have to ruin operations! Dammit " she slam her fist hard against the table. Another grineer informed. That there security is not responding. She groan. As the give out a orders. " signal the alarm. I'll distract this warframe personally until reinforcement arrives. " another grineer response and did as she command alarm goes off in the hole base as door lock up. and so she goes to the main level of the base notice the hole hall way was filled with all her grineer comrades turn to stone.

There was a firing squad place near the entrance but there finger was just tip firing there grakatas and hinds. She read reports about different types of warframe never seen this warframe ability. Her Orokin database requires a high rank to read warframe types. She hear a large metal screeching noise from the edges east wing. I sound likethe lower half the door trying to close But there is one door malfunction. As she heads off too invesgate. To her surprise around the corner to see a stone wall against on the bottom of the doorway. She started to see bulky figure exiting the communication room carrying a second datamass. Kloy pull out her argonak and took aim. The warframe in front of her is very strong.

As olem look and notice that the grineer gernaral. She yelled "drop the datamass.!!" olem did so without hesitation. But he rush at. She fired a valley at him try to. Slow him do but no he clap his hand together and slam it against the argonak knock it out the hands of the gerneral and forcing her against the wall letting her go staggering her. As he quickly use tectonic immobilizing her. She struggled try to get her self out out the the Rumble not no luck it lock around her. "you tenno all the same no honor kill with us without a second thought." the atlas shrugged in disagree. He turn his back to her grab the datamass letf base peasfully. 30 Mins go by As all the grineer returned to Normal and the the music of from the south stop and the two injector sabotage. The was finally set free from her stone prison. warframe letf a massive messy except the border it was very clean with no causality. Kloy was puzzle how she was still alive. She could of been finished there. But the warframe just letf.

As the warframe operation was a great success. Everyone returned with information about the chemicals. At a private hologram room olem is kneeling head facing down. in front of large transmission oflotus. "olem couple of hours early I ask of you to eliminate a target why haven't you. Execute the gerneral." the lotus sternly. It took a moment try to figure out what his own reasoning. "the gerneral had armor that I have never seen in the codex and with her reputation. As weapons development. And part of the grineer council." lotus try to understand his perspective but no luck. As he the leave back to the orbiter. " finally" he mutter jordas came online "operator better you have if-" he turn to him with a annoyed look. "can we not talk about this" process to drop in his room to rest for a while and maybe doodle a bit. He was still out of practice. As he turn a lamp the that a earthly glow to it flop on large bed. Think to him self " I hope I can know her more she reminds me of something."

As for the grineer side kloy returned from back to her personal counter atfer be judgment by the twin Queens they where disappoint to hear, operation have failed. And vay hek was frustrated ' i will send her to the void". Do his low respect in Councils they just mock him.  
She was fatigued and confused. But try to turn to her Orokin table if there anything about him. but no luck going to throught her notes more about the orokin boy as she found fille of journals notes from a different author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lots of thing happen hope you enjoy the chapter


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this still a work in progress do to work and getting a lot of licence and riven ,kuva, resaerch,

A week after the event with the forest injector. Lotus want him to eliminate her. But reject her commands do to her low threat to the tenno and Olem fascinates off her almost like looking up to her. It reminds him of something. But as much as he can feel It, he wants to know more about her. He only knows the basics stuff.

being But he noticed Working out in the ship. As he uses one Vine in the transference room as a bar doing pull up on. It was hard at first but once he got the hang of it. He trying to make a mental cycle to what to do on ship. Like a bit of a side Hobbies. work out in the weekends and drawing during the week. When going through his work out his mind went to limbo think thing about his pass try to think about the gernaral. Her background is on the board of the grineer council for development and operations. She was also the thing to see that is actually alive when I woke up..And her breast were massive. For a clone they maybe average size. Wait she was bigger than atlas. Also If remember she maybe upgrade her self I don't ever seeing that type model before."as he tell himself mid lifting his body. As more and thoughts cloud his mind., jordas warp in transference room and notice the operator off a large vine and immediately turn off the transference room Gravity it took olem couple of se seconds before noticing the gravity. "operator please do not play on the vines" as jordas calmly trying to hide the panic in his voice. "oh sorry about that I did not know it would be that dangerous." jordas sign " I recommend that we go to teshin dojo if you want further training and you may learn a thing or two. Beside you could fabricate weights. I would not have you hurting your self." The Cephalon worry for his operator do he was missing for all this time make him his guardian.Olem nodded to his idea head out to teshin dojo.

On the grineer. Apollodorus as kloy return from the kuva fortress meeting with vay hek he was not treadle to hear the injector were sabotage by the tenno. It make his reputation hurt even more. Turning him more and more in too a fool.

But during the sabotage kloy group are still confused how are they still alive. It went through ship like wild fire. Rumours in the barracks as all grineer were curious. The idea I tenno give mercy to. The grineer is baffling them. Warframe leave a trail of blood everywhere rarely clones survive the attack.

As kloy walk the the hallway head to the bridge. As a commander inform her to any news from the squad drop off from mercury. "Gerneral we have found somethings . Kilometers from the drop point. It massive. And also they have found something else." as kloy raisin à eye brow under her mask. As she walk near the console and try to get in contact with.  
"mercury squad this is the general kloy do you copy" a couple of seconds pass until a awnser. "this is squad leader. Here" it was the the heavy Bombard. He is squad leader for this. She respond "I got a report that you found something" he replied "ugh yeah one of the units stable or in this case trip over." and a couple of grineer snort in the background. "anyway we have found something else in near the near the sit" kloy grow more curious. " show me." as the camera move and aim at a pile of sand and what look to be a arm be leaning over. She was surprise to a old warframe his letf side what look like to be shot off by something the helmet was avalon but all scratch do to all the Sand. He waste twist and his feet is completely destroyed. Kloy was excited to see that have found relic from her Orokin table. "alright mark this location on the map. And bring the warframe corps will serve us well."  
"Yes gerneral. Hail to the queens" the called ended. She look over asking the two commanders " anything of importance I should know" other report that she ask. Both of them have nothing to report.

As she letf the the bridge she decided to swing by storage to check on clem. Going through the barrack and cafeterias. Before entering she going to Talk to the manager of the storage area, "storage manager I will be stealing clem from for couple of hours I need him to do work for me. The manager made a jester she was fine with it and call him over. As he walk over and see the general saluting her." cleem" she nodded and walk off heading somewhere as the little grineer follow her. "graakatas?" she responded to his question " yes clem" as they walk to the shooting range.

As small distances grakata unload his magazine in to a metal sheet target. He having very good aim. "let me show you how I do it" as she grab one grakata with one starting to shot couple of shots. She manage hit corners of the sheet. Metal. Target. have Clem trying to Dual wield them. They are very heavy forlerdv them. As he unload but the recoil is too much for him. "cleeeeeem" as he reload both guns. And go again this time try to get control on the recoil. Kloy give hold of both grakatas as clem with better control. As the clip ended clem took a step back from the grakatas. " you look like you enjoy your self" as she remove the empty clip she felt arms rapping around her leg as she looking to see clem Hugging then letting go. "clem clem" and letf back to work. With a slow wave good bye to him.

À though came to Mind from her the Orokin table of in old grineer text how it feel to be a mother. "so this is the feeling she had for that boy."

At the conclave dojo  
Teshin and other tenno are kneeling wait for the match to start. Two operators hood close up on a large area. As too. Operators will have to train in hand to Hand combat. But his opponent is banou. She was very eager to face him because of nyx broken horn. Banou is small then olem so maybe he have a avantage. As the two stand up and walk forward. Teshin count down "3..2..1.. Begin!" he hear and take his stance. But all he saw is banou jump in the air and spin kick him on his right side of his face. Making him fall to the ground hard started to see stars.  
He took a moment. To get on his feet. "you must be quicker than the river you walk" Olem does not understand his riddle" urgh... Pardon? " as the got up and turn to face banou. He put his arms up in cast she pulls that kick. As teshin started to count down. He decided to use one of his ability (medusa skin) the match started. Banou swag a punch to his. Olem quickly block it his arms. The moment it impact his arms banou immediately turn to stone. Olem walk to her, grabbing one leg toss her across the area slamming her against the wall hard,the stone shell shattered covering what letf.

As she got up still dust off the dirt as she speak " there was no honor in the fight" he turn to face her " what?.. Honor?" with a confused look he never hear of honor. He turn to teshin asking him what it means. "you have never heard code of honor on the battlefield young one" he cock his in confusion.

The other tenno having a hard time bringing down as atlas thought him well even if he can't talk. olem stood his ground than finishing it them in a single blow or more. As the session ended. He decided to go for a run but teshin stop him asking him decide to make return to orbiter.

As he return. Dressing back to his casual clothes. Jordas greet him and notice all the brus on his arms and face. "operator what have happened to you!" olem took a sec to form his words " hmm I was practicing. Combat and.. and I won but.. yeah" jordas sigh " could you go see trinity she will patch you up." he nodded walk over as jordas remove trinity prime from her sleep as she walk out and stretch her arms from sleep.  
"trinity could you patch the operator he brus, all over." she nodded and heads to the medical bay.

As Olem waited, he notice Valkyr sleeping In a sorte of chamber. She is breathing heavily. As he look around her body she look at her hands there very sharp. Her palm are rough he can feel every grove and detail. To him it reminds him of something be can't figure out what.  
As the door open he turn to see trinity. As she got closer. Raise her hand to him and softly turn his head showing more of the bruise it was a heavy purple.  
As trinity Gesturing to sit down. As he did. Trinity leaning over using her blessings. It stings olem as the bruise quickly vanish. Remove the show more bruise 3 on both side and plenty on his lower arms. She ask. To extend his arm started to the shoulder than working to the knuckles. Same. On the other side.

As she finished. Trinity walk over to her to a deck and wrote down report to lotus. Olem put his shirt back and turn to trinity "hmm mercy how is. Valkyr ?" she made some hands signals. "oh will it hurt when she over move around?" trinity look at Valkyr. She was not sure. " is okay I can keep her company?" she. Nodded. "thank." as the warframe let Olem rush to get a thick blanket and a spare pillow. And one for him self to sit on. As he toss over the blanket on to Valkyr. It slowly woke her up. Notice the large blanket on her.  
Looking up to see her new operator. Olem notice that she woke. " sorry to wake I thought you may like a bla-" Valkyr grab him pulled him in the small bed. Now his stuck very close to Valkyr.  
Her chest is soft. As Valkyr slowly goes back to sleep. Olem is lock in with her. He get comfortable and doze off.

Pluto hieron  
As vay hek personal ship landed to at the location to meet with one of his supporters.  
As he arrive to see the two large grineer lockers, inside them they are infested expiramental mutagen masses. The corpus crew man bring a tablet for him to sign. As some grineer bombard loan it on the ship. As he think to himself *this will be the first step to my respect, from the grineer. *

As kloy turn her head back at the commander. get word that her gallion need to ahead to ceres for resupply. " alright set a course." as she turn her head back to see the broke down excalibur laying in a sort of make shitf pod. She is amazed to Find this warframe near a vault. "what secrets do you hold. Even though we are enemy" as she walk over to the back of the head she expect is that is any ports. But nothing that can be able. The helmet is completely sild.

She let the room in disappointment to not finding any clues. Arriving at the bridge and take commande.


	8. CHAPTER 8

Chapter 8

As the Apollodorus arrive at the ceres shipyard getting repaired and resupply. As the lockers slowly rolled in by a forklift to the storage bay where it waits for installation. Kloy is managing everyone to efficiently as possible. As the male doing grunt work. As the female manage the armory, supply and medical. But for clem at a point, he is just doing some housekeeping in commander deck clean trash and metal dust. unknowingly that they have a bomb.

As jordas woke up. He immediately set breakfast eggs and toast for the operator. As he flicks between kitchen and bedroom the operator was not in bed but is missing a pillow and the blanket. He thinks to him self where has he gone to. He looks in the personal courter. All he saw is trinity near the window with tea set next to her and reading fashion magazines corpus. Next room is the entertainment room was taxon just finished the cleaning. The next room the medical bay looking through as he sees Valkyr under the operator sheet. A closer look to see that olem is between Valkyr breast as jordas try to wake up them both but no luck. A plan will be full brightness. He turn on the light at full. It woke olem up quickly pushing himself out of Valkyr breast. " am up!!" he yell. As jordas turn them down and tell him that breakfast is ready.

As he walk in the small kitchen stretching his arm. And jordas looking at the patcher daily. As a tea set come down I. A set of a robotic arm. set is very Orokin but all in sliver than a standard gold.

The Cephalon pour a cup of chai. And set on the side. "operator lotus sent us a list of mission for today. As one of the tenno will offering assistance." as a list pop in front of his plat. As he scan through them to see 3 capture mission and 1 assassination. Location venus . For the corpus faction  
and for the grineer faction 1 spy Apollodorus grineer. It going be late shift.  
Olem ask of the definition of a shift. Jordas gave a quick example. "worker rotated between positions to rest" olem nodded he find it a little odd that lotus is asking maybe he overthinks it.  
As he finish his meal. He goes. To the medical bay and try to wake up. Valkyr. Her head to him. " could you help me for some.. mission today ?" his voice is very shy. But the warframe turn to her other side. Not interested to help. Olem walks off as Trinity entered the room over hearing the conversation with the two of them. Trinity head to Valkyr giving her the mission briefing see one of the scientists she recognized.

Give some idea of abit of revenge. Jumping out of bed and stumbles and out to see olem going up to him grabbing his shoulder making turn to face her giving a thumb up that she will Go on this mission. He tank Valkyr for going with him.

As the lisets decent on to venus cold atmosphere olem feel the chills " first time being on venus Halfdeaf" turning on communications to razious " yeah really starting  
to hate the cold. I thought venus sapost to be hot."  
"Well the Orokin mades cooling system all around the planet but before they could finish there project the war happen"  
Olem was confused he doesn't remember a war happening. "I don't recall begin in a war. So who was the enemy."  
"(sein) and the Orokin." both of these are hard to remember. His thoughts is mostly a blur. As raz announced there arriving to there drop point.  
As both listet open there hatch both warframe drop out on the roof large corpus research center. Raz is looking for a way in but olem a little confused as what he are looking until he hear a loud crash. Seeing to fisting open air vent.

Dropping down as valkyr follow him crawling down following the butt of a excalibur prime as it swing letf and right. Until it unexpectedly stop bumping in to him. " not so hard!!" raz said turning his excalibur head to him  
"sorry crawl in too deep" the prime kept crawling forward until they cam to another air vent. Looking to be a storages room. Kicking it open the prime landed on it feet with the valkyr landing on all four.

As the lotus giving them the over view " this target have vital information that we need to extract. Hunt them and capture them." valkyr leans forward looking around at a empty hallway step out pulling out her braton. Lock and load. As the mark for the target appear raz to the lead jet through the hall. Valkyr follow close behind using rip line.  
" try to keep up! "  
Entering the next room moas were line up on the wall. But some active took notice of pair of warframe and started to lock on to them. Rush through them ignoring them to chase. The excalibur made notice rolled back facing them. Pulling a flash of light stunning them in there track. Swiftly jamming the sword to the ground as 15 sword appeared, thrusting through there core. Olem see this and amazed as what can excalibur prime can do. Turn ahead entering the next room filled with corpus on one of the catwalk there noticed the two tenno. Pointing at them. Two tech gunners to aim the target vanish. excalibur was surprised "  
this is new to him the corps development have made new advancements.  
Laser started to passed by them. Olem and valkyrie fire with his Braton. Stripping the from there valkyrie rip line one of the tech crew whipping him around. Rocketing to floor. Grabbing it by the back use as a shield grab magnum. Run forward took aim. shot every corpus that valkyr lay eyes on. The corpus target reappeared right at a door way the warframe took notice. Rushing at him. Valkyr toss corpus shield at him knocking him back as the body lay on top of him covered in the blood as he struggle to get out.  
"that one way to do it" raz shrug through the warframe. Immediately blind everyone in the kicking the corpus corpus off the target than holding him stepping on him hear a large crush noise.

As the man screaming in pain he notice that his body is chip away in a sort of light. He struggled hard but no luck vanishing beneath his feet.  
Lotus coming through there coms  
"the target have arrived head to extraction beaware heavy reinforcement are coming your way get ready for a fight"  
Corpus immediately started to fire at the pair making a barrage of hellfire. Valkyr charging in her hysteria mode and started her slaughter with the bonus of warcry making paralysed in fear jumping in to the cat walk behind 2 corpus crewman impaling them both in her claw use them.she toss one right side  
, knocking a few off there feet as for the right. A large crew came running in from the North door. Tossing the corpus at the crowd but the robotic dogde the Corp. Charging at her with great speed crashing in the hand of valkyr and wipe out ripping it apart. Olem try to slow down valkyr to focus on extraction "we have to go valkyr." she turn to ahead to the direction on of the excalibur.

Rippling very corner not even slowing Down the map showed extraction is another 660 meters and it was decreased. As they catch up to there ally noticing get there in a tough spot. Tech crews made a barricade suppressionfire on him . Notice two harpoon attention very them as valkyr swing kick to one the crewman face cracking his visor knocking home the ground going is hysteria crush there skull with a blood mess on the wall . There extraction point nearing faster. There enemies can barely catch up to them as they arrive to extraction they wait for pick up as they hold off.

Moose storms in with a storm of laser Grazing them. Raz pulled out his energy sword "close your eyes Olem"  
"wha--urggh my eyes"the valkyr turn to him with a massive flash of light. Affecting the operator was was not expecting this reaction from this Tenno." That new". The valkyr hand her hand on face making it look like she rubbing her eyes. The Excalibur immediately jab his sword the ground. Making all enemy be impaled.

partner turn to him and ask " hey you okay buddy?" the valkyr nodded "yeah not use to..ight."  
The liset just arrive to pick them from there extraction zone  
Jordas came through the system "Operator are you all rights you appear to be, lost of focus with your warframe." The operator hand come off his face turn to the voice " I am not sure. Jordas this is still new to me "


	9. [uptadeted } and i am sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i have not post the next chapter here why

so here why i not post when i so the resason i stop is to do i am try to find a job atfer my last job. i am try to find stable job to keep my mother happy reason being she can toss me out of the house. and other reason i really wanted to get my place but i need1 job and a car and i have to focus on that.

with no my motivation and confidence really dive down fast. my mother just yelling at me it was hell and find a job was a damm well a pain.  
i am still not sure what type of styple of test for the fic and i really want to make sense then make it small text and i want to make it bigger then i started to thinking how do descript and lowering my confident more and more.   
so i have to go put back on the back burner i will come back too it

**Author's Note:**

> If you like there is more to come and lot more characters with some clem


End file.
